the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Renewal
"Renewal" is a short story that takes place during "Until Dawn." Synopsis A newly "reborn" Alchemilia general sets out on a solo mission. Narrative Santo Giovanni pulled himself from the blood-stained rowboat, panting and soaked. Bodies dressed in Alchemilia uniforms lay inside of it, lifeless. Faint, muffled screams could be heard from a man in greasy robes and a fishing cap bound by rope. Santo crawled through the wet sand to a sign labeled PORT CITY BEACH. Pulling himself up on it, he stumbled around, grabbing at the air like a madman. He mumbled, his speech slurred, lost in perception. He eventually made his way to the street, still able to feel the cool breeze from the ocean. His thumb waving in the air signaled a cab to stop. Santo slowly opened the door and sat down. A bullet-like stare hit the elderly driver through the mirror. Nervously, he broke the intimidating silence. "Where can I take you, sir?" The Alchemilia director pulled a gun on the driver, whispering "drive" in the man's aged ear. ---- The taxi parked, he slipped the warm barrel of the pistol back into his belt. The foliage of the blurred borders of Port City and Gladea was dense, but having been there once before, he knew of a path. Before him, surrounded by forest was a large building that extended some. It required him to place his palm on the green scanning pad and his eyes to be scanned as well. The metal doors whirred as they slid open, and he entered. On his left, an enormous, but surprisingly clean, tank filled with rocks, schools of fish, yellow seaweed, and — a shark. On a gold plaque on the outside of the aquarium, engraved was the word BENNY. The other side of the stood platforms holding two LUVs, an ATV, and a metallic green speedboat. Farther along the catwalk, an armory wall. Coilguns, rocket launchers, knives, spears, flamethrowers, and carbines lined the wall. A room next to it contained experimental weapons of sorts, locked to only the highest ranking Alchemilia officials. Santo carefully chose from this selection, picking a knife from the wall along with a carbine. He looked down to the many rooms below him before slowly exited the facility. He climbed back in the cab, throwing the mass that previously occupied the driver's seat into the woods. Throwing it into reverse, he filled the air with delightful screeches as he headed straight for Silivia. ---- Within a research room farther down the catwalks than Santo had walked sat seven men in lab coats furiously typing. The somewhat young, overweight man with short blond hair sitting in the middle spoke. "Oh, Giovanni's still alive. Lovely," Pavlovic muttered before turning back to his work. Crutched over on a cane and wrapped in bandages, the white-haired man leaned in and squinted at the screen. Pulling back, he replied. "Looks like it. Let's find a good use for him," Gabriel turned to to the young, platinum blond man who abruptly stopped pacing behind him. "Won't you, Guillo?" Category:Tales